The New Kid In Town
by Keegan The Author Of Life
Summary: On the doorstep of konoha appears a boy with a knack for smirks and quirks, how will he fare amongst the ninja of konoha


It was a sad day in Konoha for any competent person and the reason was simple, Naruto Uzumaki was Dead.

The young boy had hung himself in his apartment, and was not found for nearly a whole month.

And thus the heavens showered Konoha in rain for nearly the entire time since his death.

A sad gloomy village was the sight that greeted the boy who stumbled towards the north gate with many cuts, scrapes, bruises, and other tell tale signs of a gruesome journey.

As he fell on his stomach " _I made it to konoha just like i said"_

He tried to crawl closer but his eyelids fluttered growing heavier each second until all he saw was blackness...

 _ **BOOM**_

The Boy sat up gasping for air like a fish out of water " _this isn't the dirt in front of konoha"_ the boy quipped to himself

"Ah good to see you up sonny" The hokages voice sounded raspy like he had been crying

"Where am I"

"Your in the hospital of Konoha, you were pretty beat up when I found you so I brought you here

"Thanks but... who are you?" the hokage smiled and introduced himself to the boy and the two talked for a decent amount of time before the hokage really got a good look at the boy as he stood up to go to the restroom The boy had brown hair " _almost the same as Naruto's hair had he been blonde"_ the Hokage chided himself. " _relating everything to him will only make it harder" the boy was tall for his age at about 4'8" (about 57 in) and malnourished with green eyes and broad shoulders"_ to the Hokage nothing puzzled him more than the confidence the boy emitted

When the boy returned from the restroom as Hiruzen stood to leave. As he reached the doorway the Hokage realized he didn't even ask the boy his name (Cliche right?). Had he gone senile?

" Im sorry sonny but I didn't catch your name"

"Oh me? My name is Keegan"

"How would you like to be a ninja Keegan?"

"Huh? Sure"

The Hokage sweat dropped he asked the boy if he wanted to be a ninja and the boy said sure!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A week later the boy left the hospital and as he was leaving he was stopped by a nurse with an envelope in her hand.

"The Hokage said this was for you sweetie" she said her voice was pleasant but Keegan had grown to hate the term sweetie because this was the nurse that gave hime shots and made him eat fashion bars to regain health and while he was thankful she helped him, he didn't associate the term sweetie with pleasant memories.

The boy mumbled a thanks as he walked out holding an envelope he felt a lump in it. Keegan walked until he saw a bench and he sat down to open the envelope.

the first thing he pulled out was a small brochure style map of konoha with a letter written on the back:

Keegan, in this envelope I have placed enough money for you to get started in you apartment which I will pay for until you graduate and become a ninja. Your apartment is circled on the map and the keys are in the envelope i will send you a guide tomorrow to show you around the city. There is a furniture supply store circled in blue, a clothing store in green, and a grocery store in yellow just show them the seal on this note and tell them to bill the Homage for anything you need. I expect you will be tired by then so tomorrow I will send one of your classmates to guide you to the academy.

The boy shrugged and followed the map to his new apartment. It was a simple two bedroom with a small balcony space. The boy finished the house with a simple futon and a small table. in the other room he had a queen sized bed with a wooden nightstand and a small dresser. as he finished up putting away his neatly folded clothes he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

His apartment was plain, _Extremely_ plain with gray (or is it grey?) walls and black furniture it complemented his style nicely as he wore black anbu pants and a gray sleevless shirt that hugged his body nicely. That was the best thing about Konoha's Physical rehab centre, he was in the best shape of his life and ready to start a new life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

aerated cut.

first time writing anything so tell me whatcha think. I am very much against the rapid romance thing so the first 5 or so chapters won't have any spoken romance but PERVY THOUGHTS SHALL PREVAIL *Jiraiya laughs in the distance*

OCXIno and I'm the oc so watch it pal! any who if ya got any tips or comments or ya just hate me leave a review, if you liked it let me know because I'm not gonna write this if I'm the only now who's gonna read it


End file.
